Kurokami Tenshi
by Kurokami Tenshi Kurai
Summary: Hotaru is sent to a place far from where she is from. There she meets an old friend, and things get really weird when the others show up...
1. In a new world

A/n: This is my first Gundam wing/ Sailor Moon crossover… I'm not sure about the coupling, so help out please R and R  
  
  
  
Kurokami Tenshi  
  
  
  
A black haired girl ran through the woods, everyone she loved turned on her, only because she was from the Planet Saturn. Her eyes were a light violet. Her hair was about to the middle of her neck. She wore black tight pants, a purple skirt, and a black turtle neck. She panted softly, as she ran. She could feel her lungs giving away. She called out, a small key, like the one Rini had. "Power of Time, give me strength send me away to another time and place!" In a puff of black smoke, she was gone… for now..  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Come on Heero, We're going to be late!" A brown haired boy called out. He had on a bubbly smile, and his cobalt blue eyes shined. The boy he called out to had brown hair, in a mess, and Persian blue eyes. "Hmm… I don't care, I'm never late.." Heero continued to walk slowly. His eyes showed no emotions, what so ever. He was trained to be the perfect solider. He took his missions quite seriously. He looked over, towards the patio. There, sat a young girl, about 13. She was crying, and a bunch of girls seemed to be picking on her. Heero noticed that one of them was Reelena. Heero jumped the fence and ran over there, to see what was going on…  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, little miss perfect.. what do you think you are?" Reelena pushed Hotaru off of the bench, and Hotaru hit the ground. Her hand scrapped up, and the blood slowly poured from her hand. "I'm not perfect…. I'm just a doll…A toy.. please leave me alone.." Hotaru lifted herself up. She turned her head. All the girls looked to where she was looking, and all saw a brown haired boy run towards the girls. Hotaru stared at the boy, as he jumped over to the balcony. Reelena recognized who it was, and she pushed Hotaru down, and began to run into the boy's arms, if he hadn't moved and bent down, and help Hotaru that is… (I am a BIG H and H fan so…) "WHA?!" Reelena looked down to her friend, and a look jealous. She watched as Hotaru held tightly to the boy's hand. "Arigatou.." Hotaru looked up at the boy. "Its alright." He answered back, and he was about to leave, if it wasn't for the fact that, he noticed Reelena giving Hotaru the death glare.  
  
  
A/N: Well there you have it… should Hotaru still have her senshi powers, or not? Will it be H and H though? Or will Hotaru be paired up with someone else? You tell me… Please R and R. 


	2. The new start

A/n: Thanks for all the reviews! I loved them… well…. Here's the new deal! You give me at least 7 reviews, I'll get on with this story!  
  
  
  
Kurokami Tenshi  
  
  
  
"What's your name?" Heero asked the little girl. "My name is Hotaru… Hotaru Tomoe." Hotaru smiled a little. "I'm Heero Yuy." Hotaru smiled up at him, and surprisingly, Heero smiled back (A/N: He's fallin' already!) "Would you like an escort to class?" Heero afford his arm, to her. Hotaru gladly took it. As they walked away, Reelena stared in disbelief and anger. "Who does she think she is!? She just stole MY man!" Reelena Watched as the two leave.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Dude, Heero got a hot chick!" Duo told the other Gundam pilots of what Heero did for Hotaru. Heero came walking towards the others, he had a very odd look in his eyes…Was a happiness? Or maybe even… love? "So Heero.. Who was that weak onno?" Wufei looked at him. "Her name is Hotaru Tomoe..." Heero sat down, next to Trowa. "Why is her name Firefly of death? She seems more like a tenshi." Quatre looked over to where they both saw, Hotaru reading a book. Her eyes were a beautiful violet and her hair was amazing, flowing in the soft wind. Hotaru could feel eyes on her, so she looked towards the boys. Quatre looked away, but Heero just stared at Hotaru and she stared back. She loved his Persian blue eyes. How the seemed to glow. Like a soldier would… the most perfect soldier alone. (The irony of it all) Hotaru stood up, and walked away, into the building. Heero wondered why, until, 12 Mobile dolls appeared. They began to destroy the colony. Heero looked over to his allies and all of them had a sad face like his. They couldn't believe, that someone would do this.. and they didn't even have their Gundams to help. "Why would anyone want to repeat history…?" Duo looked out with tears starting to form.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Saturn Crystal Power Make-up!!" Hotaru transformed into Sailor Saturn. "Saturn…lift me up into the world… make me whole!!" Saturn had black wings, with a metallic blue tint to them, the feathers look oily but where still soft. She flew to the top of the dome. "Saturn death Ribbon Revolution!" The ribbons trapped the mobile dolls and the blew-up. Pleased with her work, she went back down to the back of the school.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Whoa.. who was that?" Duo looked around. "I wonder who that was.." Trowa looked at all the mess up there. "I know who it was…" Heero whispered to himself. Only Quatre caught what he said. The bell rang to their next classes… As they walked through the halls, Heero noticed Hotaru on the ground; she lay there, as though she was beaten up. Heero ran over to her aid. Duo and Quatre noticed Heero missing and went with him, tell the other two, that they would be there a bit later..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hotaru, are you alright?" Heero bent down to help her. "Yes, I'm fine, I just tripped that's all. It's no biggy." Hotaru tried to lie. After she got back into the hall way, Reelena and some friends pushed Hotaru around. She had a cut on her arm, but she healed it up, as usual. She really liked Heero, and didn't want him to worry. Hotaru knew of her past life, with Heero as her prince, and she didn't want to lose him again. Heero looked down at Hotaru, with so much concern. He started to like Hotaru, and he didn't understand why. There was something about her… something that was so familiar, that, it wasn't understandable. "Hotaru, please tell me….what happened?" Hotaru sighed, and looked deeply into his Persian blue eyes… they hadn't changed at all. "I just got into the hall way… and well… Reelena and her friends.. they um.. they kinda got into a fight with me, and they won… but there is no real damage, honest!" Hotaru smiled weakly up at her prince, and he looked furious. Hotaru looked down, not knowing what to do. She knew, Heero would make Reelena pay dearly, and she could do nothing to save the one she loved. She looked out unto the top doom, and saw her star, the star of Saturn signing, telling her, everything would be fine.  
  
  
  
A/N: What will happen next time? A duel? A war? A goddess that will save everyone, a goddess from Saturn? Senshi coming over to help her? Ami and Duo going out? Serena's brother is Trowa? Michuru in love with Quatre? Mina and Trowa together? Haruka's brother is Wufei? Raye and Wufei? All these question's answered ever so slowly in my story of.. Kurokami Tenshi. Hey everyone review.. if you have questions.. please ask!! 


	3. Draco and Saturn.. (the past revieled)

A/n: Hey!! Wuzz up? Not much here, its summer and I got al lot to do, and thanks for the reviews… no questions  
  
? Darn… Oh well On with this little love story. Oh, and uh.. I don't own any of the characters  
  
Kurokami Tenshi  
  
  
  
"I'll be fine Heero, please don't do anything rational…" Hotaru pleaded. Hotaru didn't know what to do, but hope someone would stop Heero from doing something stupid. "Hey, H-man, don't do anything stupid, please. We don't want the perfect solider to die." Duo smirked at Heero, who in turn, gave him the death glare. Quatre knew the story about Hotaru, because he listened to Reelena and her friends conversations. Hotaru still was gazing into her lover's eyes. She watched those eyes, and a memory returned into her mind…  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Prince Draco, where are you?" Hotaru looked around the rose field. The roses where Black, and Purple. She was in her purple gown, which of her princess dress. Her gloves were to her elbows, and the ribbon around her neck was holding her dress up. She smiled, as she noticed his bright Persian blue eyes, in the field of roses. She ran to him and held him so close. "Princess Saturn, how did you know?" Hotaru smiled up at her prince, Heero and smiled. "Your beautiful blue eyes shine so well in the dark roses, that its so easy, Prince Draco." Hotaru dragged him to the fountain the poured out crystal water. There was a statue of a woman, holding up a glaive. She was the goddess of Saturn. (Imagine Mistress nine hold Saturn's glaive, only good) "I wonder if she really will save the blue marble planet" Hotaru looked out towards the planet known as earth. Heero also looked out to that planet. "Well, Princess Saturn, maybe, if we both get reborn... We will live closer to that beautiful planet. And then, will peace be real." Hotaru nodded. And that was the last time, they could spend moment in the rose garden, alone…..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Hotaru?" Heero's voice brought her back. Hotaru stood up, and everyone started to walk towards the next class. Duo started to rant about how much he hated world history. Quatre and Hotaru kept on glaring at Duo. "Duo, must I remind you, that learning of our world's past, may we only learn of the future. I can't see why you hate this subject.." Hotaru looked up at Duo. "You hate World History?" Duo nodded. "Why? It's a very important subject. We will never know of our future, without the past. Without knowledge of the past, we might repeat history." Hotaru looked very serous. "Our kings of the past might hate what has become of us, knowing, that we fight so much. They have worked so hard, into giving us peace…"Duo, Quatre and Heero stared at Hotaru's comment. Hotaru looked out into the hallway.. a memory returned to her..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Heero, as Prince Draco, Walked among the white roses of the Moon kingdom. "Princess Saturn, please, come out. We have a very important meeting to get to. Princess Saturn!" Heero or Draco as he was called heard a faint giggle. He followed the sound, to the center of a maze. There was a statue of Queen Selena, Princess Serenity and Prince Chonsa. It was made of white marble. By the statue was Princess Saturn. Her dress was white, with a black ribbon. She still had her gem necklace as usual. In her hair were white roses. "Draco!" Saturn hugged her beloved prince. "Saturn.. Oh.. we have to go back soon. We do have a meeting, you know." Saturn's eyes looked sad. "What is it love?" Saturn looked up into his eyes. "I would rather stay here with you, then go anywhere else. Please.. let us stay here." Draco bent down, and kissed his princess's lips softly. "You know I want to. I am only here for the safety of my people, as are you." Saturn nodded her head softly. "You are right.." Draco lifted his princess off her feet, "Afterwards, we shall have our fun.." Saturn giggled and she let him carry her to the palace…  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hotaru blushed at the memory, and looked at Heero, who gazed back at her. "Is something wrong Hotaru?" Hotaru shook her head vigorously. No, not at all, Draco.. I mean Heero!" Hotaru blushed at calling him by his old name.  
  
A/N: And I'll leave you with that thought. Wouldn't you just love to know, about their pasts, don't you? Well… I'll say some more, later… buh- bye!!  
  
PS: I don't own any of them.. please don't sue me… 


	4. I tell you, one day...

ouA/n: I love all the reviews and its really neat reading all of them. I don't own any of the characters. sorry, I wish.  
  
Kurokami Tenshi  
  
"Hotaru. what did you just say?" Hotaru covered her mouth tightly and shook her head softly "Its nothing. really. it isn't." Hotaru tried to hide what she said, but it was too late. Heero was now fixed on it. 'It sounds so familiar. Please tell me Hotaru.' Heero thought as he watched her blush and shake her head. Hotaru hurried ahead of everyone and went into class. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In class, the Teacher enounced something special.. There were two new students. One had long green hair. Reddish purple eyes, tanish colored skin, and she was well dressed. She had a small necklace on, with the time key as her necklace. "Kind of like your necklace, Hotaru." Duo whispered into Hotaru's ear. The other was a bit smaller than the first one. She had short blonde hair. Her eyes were a sky blue. She wore men's clothing. Around her neck was the same necklace as the first girl's. "Hello, my name is Setsuna." The first girl, with long green hair said, "I'm Haruka." The girl with short blonde hair said. Hotaru gasped as she noticed it was her father and mother. They both had to sit, on either side of Hotaru. Hotaru was scared, that they were still evil. Hotaru couldn't concentrate during class, because she was so scared of Haruka and Setsuna might hurt her. 'I feel so weak. I'm. I'm going to die..' Hotaru thought, just before she got up, and fainted. "Hotaru!!" Heero's voice could be heard over all the gasps. But, Haruka picked up Hotaru, and ran her to the nurse, as fast as she could. (A/N: please remember, that Haruka can run like lighting.) *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Will she be alright?" Haruka's voice asked the nurse. "She'll be fine... She just needs to relax." Hotaru sat up, from the bed, where she laid. 'Where am I? Oh that right. I fainted during class.' Hotaru looked around, and there sat Setsuna, on the other side of her bed. "Hello, Little one. Feeling better?" Hotaru nodded softly. "That's good.." Setsuna reached over with her hand. Hotaru winched up. She feared that Setsuna would harm her. But instead, Setsuna just pat her head softly. 'Huh?' "That's my girl. See, when you go through the time warp, the evil no longer controls you." Hotaru smiled softly, and nodded her head. "And I have noticed, that Heero boy has taken a liking to you." Hotaru blushed, as Haruka entered the room. "Well, little firefly, looks like, we are stuck in the future, until the Queen gets here." Hotaru nodded and smiled. "I like it here." "Of course you would. Draco is here." Hotaru blushed and nodded "But, I haven't been with him in such a long time." Haruka had a stern look on her face. "I don't want you dating till your 19." Hotaru blinked a million times. 'What is up with papa? She is never always like this.' Hotaru blushed as sweet rose red, when she noticed Heero in the corner of her eye. "Draco.." Hotaru whispered under her breathe, and Heero heard her. So, he kind of popped out (A/N: You know, when people just appear out of no where.) "Hello Heero.." Heero looked down at the little black haired girl. "What do YOU want?" Haruka stared at Heero with a most hatred look. Heero made no heed to Haruka. "Hotaru.may I ask you something? I want to know.if you have ever had heard of the legend of Kurokami Tenshi.." Hotaru nodded softly. "I have heard most of it.but not all of it.." Heero smiled softly. "They she is the savior of this world, because from her own, it was troubled. Well, I want to know the whole truth." Hotaru's eyes widen, at what he asked of her. "I can't tell you now. but I will one day. Right now, I must save my friends from the evil that has befallen this world." Heero nodded softly at what she had said. He understood, only to the fact, that he too had to hold his own secrets in order to save his friends. Hotaru smiled um at Heero, "Heero, I like you a lot, and I want to be your friend. Please forgive me, if I don't always tell the truth about myself. But when the questions involve you or your friends at times, then I will tell the truth, and only just, to satisfy you." Heero smiled at what she had said. "And I will always take your word for it; you are a very amazing person, Hotaru Tomoe, a very amazing person." Hotaru smiled sweetly at him, and which he returned a cute grin. Hotaru giggled at this, and his grin vanished but no emotion showed in his eyes. "Heero, please leave, while Haruka and I talk with Hotaru-chan," Setsuna asked as softly as possible. Heero nodded, gave Hotaru a glance and left.  
  
"Now Hotaru, please, you can't tell him anything. You can't even tell him that he is Draco. He will then learn of how to control his power and never use it again.." Hotaru shook her head "But that would help this world." Haruka stood there, leaning against the wall. Her arms folded, she looked down "But, what if a new war starts up again?" Hotaru shook her head "That is why the goddess of Saturn is here." Setsuna and Haruka gasped at Hotaru. "Yes, I have figured it out.I am the Goddess of Saturn. I am Shiro, the dark goddess of Saturn."  
  
  
  
A/N: The end for now.I hope you all like this half..Well, anyway, I own non of the characters, but Shiro, and Draco and the others. Well, see ya later!  
  
~ Kurokami Tenshi 


	5. I will end it all now (Hotaru's attemt o...

A/N: I want to give a really great thanks to everyone who reviewed my story! I love you all! **tears** Anyway, someone asked me, What does Kurokami Tenshi mean, I know tenshi means angel.. Well to answer that, I am known as Hotaru in my group, because of my hair, its very dark brown, almost black. So, Kurokami means dark haired. Kurokami tenshi, Dark haired angel. So if you all will get it now, I shall continue with this story.  
  
Kurokami Tenshi  
  
"So, anything new, Haruka-papa?" Hotaru looked up at her 'father'. "Well, Michuru and I are no longer together.." Hotaru stared at her. "You and..Michuru-mama..no longer, together? But..how why? I mean..what?!" Hotaru felt tears forming. her family..her family was falling apart.. Everything she loved. everything she needed..her almost perfect family...it ened..just as it had begun. Hotaru stood up..stared at Haruka then at Setsuna, whom, had her head bowed down. She glared at them for a second..then ran..she ran as fast as she could, without hurting herself. As She ran, she bumped into Heero. Heero looked at Hotaru, he noticed her tears. "Hotaru?" But she didn't listen, she just got back up, and continued to run..she would run away from her father, and mothers..she would run away from the world that hurt her so much. She. She would even run away from the one she loved.  
  
'I'm sorry Draco, but I must. I can't stand to live with all this pain, even if being with you, would be the one way out. but not this time, my prince...I will end it all now..I will end my pain..with my glaive!' Hotaru didn't know but the word glaive had escaped her soft lips. Heero heard it and ran after her, but she was too far ahead. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hotaru stood there panting for air. She felt as though she was going to die. After about a minute she continued to run. She ran. and ran.. and ran. until she was at the ocean again. She looked at it. It was amazing. she hadn't been to the ocean since she was 7. Its dark blue matched his eyes. "Heero." Hotaru whispered softly. Hotaru called out to her powers. "Power from the planet of Death..I ask you to let your sovereign end it all now. please bring forth...the Glaive of Destruction! Let me end my pain!" Soon, she felt it. In her hands, the blade that would end her pain.. the glaive of silence. "A single tear fell from her purple orbs. She was going to miss everyone. she was going to miss Her father and mothers. but most of all, she was going to miss Heero. The one person who seemed to really love her. "Hotaru. Don't do it.. please.." Hotaru turned around and saw. non other than Heero. "Heero..." Hotaru looked away. "Come one.. don't be like that.. Life is worth living. to find the one you love." Hotaru looked at Heero. "What do you mean?" "I thought, That all my life, I was alone, until a tenshi fell from the sky.." Hotaru blinked. "That's right.. an angel appeared and saved this world, with her words and help... and asked to let all things of destruction die.. But that didn't really work.. But even then. I loved her. But then I found that she cared nothing for me.. and I was alone again. Then, I found a Kurokami Tenshi," Hotaru looked sadden by his words. "So..who is your dark haired angel?" Heero walked over to her, held her for a moment and kissed her. Hotaru's eyes were wide. 'His lips are so soft. and sweet. how.. What.. oh good Shiro.I love him' Heero and Hotaru parted. Their foreheads leaning against each others. "You. You are my Kurokami Tenshi." Hotaru smiled softly. Heero's arms held her from her waist, as her hands rested against his chest. "I love you Hotaru Tomoe. I have loved you from the day you looked at me, with hope shining in your eyes." Hotaru blushed, but smiled as well. She loved him.. and it was time to let everything just go its own way. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I wonder where H-man is.. its not like him to be late for lunch." Duo looked around. All the other boys nodded. This wasn't anything like Heero to do. "Look there he is. with Hotaru?!" Everyone perked up their heads to see. Yes, it was true. Heero was carrying his and Hotaru's lunch to the table. Both sat down, as everyone stared at them. "H-man. are you and Hotaru.. like in study?" "What do you mean Duo?" "Yes Duo, we are going out. You don't mind that I steal Heero from you all?" Hotaru winked at Heero, who smiled back. Quatre looked at them and smiled. 'They are meant to be. I just can tell.' Hotaru fed Heero some of her ice cream, who in turn fed some of his. Duo and the rest sighed softly. If only they were as lucky as him. Just then, like a flash, Hotaru saw them. Michuru and Ami walked by. "I'll be right back." Hotaru got up and ran over to them. In just a couple of minutes, Hotaru came back with the two young ladies. "Hey guys, do you mind if my friends sat with us?" Non of the boys objected. "hello, my name is Michuru." Every guy just kinda gasped. They loved her ocean blue eyes, but what caught Quatre, was that her hair was a beautiful sea green. "Hello, My name is Ami Mizuno." She smiled sweetly. Duo liked her, because she was just so cute. Hotaru giggled softly. "Looks like there is love in the air.." She whispered to Heero who laughed softly and nodded. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hotaru, wait up!" Michuru said, as she caught up with her daughter. "Hey, Michuru-mama, I bet you want to know who the guy with gundamium blonde hair is. Well His name is Quatre, he is a Gundam pilot and he is single,. Happy?" Michuru laughed. "yeah, but what class does he have now?" "Strings concert. Like you." Michuru smiled and was off.  
  
A/N: I'll leave it there... I know its short, but what do you want to happen next. please tell me a review. See ya and I dun own them. they belong to some other genius. 


End file.
